


Imagine seeking out Conan the Barbarian's company because you can't sleep.

by robinwritesallthethings



Series: Jason Momoa Characters [3]
Category: Conan the Barbarian (2011)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Romance, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24865666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinwritesallthethings/pseuds/robinwritesallthethings
Relationships: Conan the Cimmerian/Reader
Series: Jason Momoa Characters [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934317
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Imagine seeking out Conan the Barbarian's company because you can't sleep.

You pad softly into Conan's room. He's sprawled out on his bed, gazing into the fire. 

When he sees you, he raises his eyebrows curiously. 

“Can we talk?” you wonder. “I'm sorry if I've disturbed you.” 

“It's okay. I couldn't sleep anyway,” he admits. 

He raises his eyebrows higher as you join him on the bed, straddling his hips and shrugging your shoulders so the sheer fabric of your gown pools around your waist. 

He waits for you to explain, even though you can feel his body already reacting to you. 

“The man you killed,” you tell him. “He was forcing my father to wed us. I wanted to thank you by giving you what he would have received.” 

Conan smiles. He reaches for your dress and pulls it back up gently. “You don't owe me anything,” he assures you. 

Your face falls. “You don't want me?” 

He laughs and shakes his head. “That's not what I said.” He shifts underneath you, his growing erection pressing into your thigh. “What I mean is that you don't have to. I don't expect to be repaid.” 

“I want to.” You shrug off your dress again. “I want to choose the man I give myself to.”

You lean forward, letting your bare breasts touch his chest. Conan puts his arms around you and nods. “Then I am happy to oblige, my lady,” he whispers. 

He growls as you start to kiss and rolls you beneath him, hiking up your skirt and dragging your thigh to hook it around his waist. You cry out excitedly as he rubs against your entrance. 

“You're ready for me already,” he groans eagerly. 

“Yes, my barbarian warrior...” 

Your words turn into a loud moan as he pushes inside you. You tangle your fingers in his hair as his head falls to your chest. His large hands squeeze your breasts together so he can lick and suck at your nipples as he begins to thrust. 

You spend the entire night in his bed. You hope your father will find you in the morning. 

You know what he'll demand. You just hope that Conan agrees.


End file.
